Dead High (REMAKE)
by VanillaFlowerz
Summary: An apocalypse, when a teen hears that, how can they not cheer? No school, no stupid teachers, no adults to tell them what to do, complete freedom to do whatever they want. That is, until it actually happens and they lose everyone. Especially when you're in Grim High, the school's on high alert, but there's no entering, nor escape from the DEAD. -SYOC CLOSED-
1. FORMAT & RULES

**A/N: Here it is! The Remake of Dead High! Ah, and I made some serious changes to Kody by the way! :3**

**Full Summary: 'Once I was in, I didn't see the pandemic coming. But now that I am in, I can't get OUT'. Nekoda 'Kody' Wells is the new girl at Grim High in the small town of Mystic Falls. To the nomadic teen, it's the worst place for an otaku, fujioshi, and scholar student to be. And just when things were bad enough with the students alive…Now they're becoming monsters that crave flesh and they're ten times worse!**

**RULES**

**-Please use the format given**

**-Be creative**

**-Send OC's via PM (made an exception for the one person that sent one through reviews, the rest please send through PM! ARIGATO!)**

**-Even if you've already submitted an OC to the previous Dead High, please resubmit them because I can't find the info on any of them, GOMEN!**

**-OC can be 10+ if not a student at the school, allow it to make sense how they got inside**

**-Most importantly, HAVE SOME FUN!**

**BASIC INFO**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Religion/Beliefs: **

**Sexuality:**

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Skin Tone/Color:**

**Eye Color: **

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Etc:**

**How Do They Wear Their Uniform?: ( FULL GIRLS UNIFORM: White and blue plaid skirt, crisp, white button up shirt, white overcoat that buttons up as well, and white, one inch heels with ankle strap) (FULL BOYS UNIFORM: Dark, navy blue khakis, crisp, white button up shirt, dark blue overcoat that buttons up as well, and pure black converse)**

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History:**

**Family:**

**How/Why'd They Enter Grim High?:**

**Other Occupation:**

**PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears: **

**Secrets:**

**Illnesses:**

**Love Interest:**

**FIGHTING STYLE**

**What Range Do The Prefer (Long, Close, Etc.):**

**How Do They Fight?:**

**WEAPONS**

**Main Weapon (In a school, nothing that wouldn't make sense):**

**Secondary Weapon (Again, in a school nothing that wouldn't make sense):**

**OTHER STUFFIO!**

**School Sports/Activities/Clubs:**

**School Status:**

**OC's Opinion of Kody:**

**Relation to Kody (Before Apocalypse):**

**Theme Song:**

**Other:**

* * *

><p><strong>BASIC INFO<strong>

**Full Name:** Nekoda Wells

**Nickname/Alias:** Kody, Kodster(Pronounced: Code-Ster)

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 14

**Nationality: **America

**Ethnicity:** None

**Religion/Beliefs: **Christian, her parents have different religions so she chose her mothers, but doesn't have any real beliefs

**Sexuality:** Bisexual

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Skin Tone/Color: **Pale

**Eye Color: **Cerulean blue

**Hair Color:** Black with violet high lights

**Hair Style:** She has a sort of spiky, Japanese emo hairstyle that she usually keeps down on her shoulders, her bangs swept to the left, some on the right, keeping them out of her eyes

**Build/Body Type:** Slim, petite, thin frame

**Height/Weight:** 5'4 104 lbs

**Scars/Tattoos/Etc:** Piercings on her left ear and one on the right side of her nose

**How Do They Wear Their Uniform?: **Kody wears the crisp white shirt, the blue and white plaid skirt, her black and white Black Rock Shooter Jacket and black converse instead of wearing the heels and the white overcoat

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History:** Kody doesn't come from a rich family, instead she came from a quite poor family and had to work hard to earn her scholarship, unlike more than half of Grim High's rich student population. Her parents never had enough money to actually pay for her way into the school due to the fact they were always nomadic because of being evicted so many times, and they had to raise Kody and her elder brother, Xavier. Growing up, Kody babysat for the younger kids in the neighborhood to earn money and kept up her grades in school and when they moved to Mystic Falls, Grim High offered her a full blown scholarship and she accepted. That was when more troubles began and Kody decided to keep the fact she was a scholarship student a secret because everyone believed scholarship students cheated their way inside. And things got worse when her living worst nightmares turned into her undead nighmares.

**Family: **Xavier Wells – Older Brother – Moved out, not shown

Maxwell Wells – Father

Susan Wells - Mother

**How/Why'd They Enter Grim High?:** She got a full blown scholarship into the school and accepted it because it was the best school in the town

**Other Occupation: **Babysitter

**PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality:** Kody will stand up for anything she believes in, no matter the cost. She will refuse to back down until she's succeeded in help someone or reaching her goal. The teen is extremely friendly and has some dense moments, adding to her sense of humor. Kody is also a fujioshi and otaku, and she is really sensitive to someone insulting about it. Although she really loves yaoi, she will not out you if you have an interest in the same sex, somewhat because she's interested in both guys and girls and mainly because she's not judgmental. She also hates getting in the way of other people's relationships even though sometimes it happens and she doesn't realize it, even though she's not completely dense in the romance category. And she does grow a slightly cold side after coming to Grim High because of all the stuck up students, but she still manages to remain herself around her friends. Just don't mention her sexuality, that topic is very sensitive to her, even more so than the fact she loves anime/manga/video games and yaoi, because she can't change that part of her.

**Strengths:**

-Doesn't easily trust others

-Can squeeze into tight spots

-Easily Focuses

-Strong willed

**Weaknesses:**

-Not trusting the stuck up kids/ those who bullied her

-Overprotective of friends/teammates

-Stubborn

-Sensitivity

-Can't leave someone behind to be eaten

**Likes:** Yaoi, anime, manga, video games, chocolate shakes, hot cocoa, reading, quiet, drawing manga

**Dislikes:** Judgmental people, stuck up people, rich snobs, those that cannot face reality, being dropped from the team, _'Them'_, vegetables, mushy romance movies, her sexuality being mentioned

**Fears:** Being eaten, losing everyone she knows/loves

**Secrets:** She's a full on scholar student

**Illnesses:** None

**Love Interest:** She hasn't found the right girl/guy yet, but is looking for them

**FIGHTING STYLE**

**What Range Do The Prefer (Long, Close, Etc.):** Close, because she wants to make sure she hits and kills her target

**How Do They Fight?:** Due to her small size, it makes her harder to grab and easier to slip past/through attacks, and she fights rather close to her enemy without a second thought and can get out of there if something goes wrong

**WEAPONS**

**Main Weapon (In a school, nothing that wouldn't make sense):** Baseball bat from gym

**Secondary Weapon (Again, in a school nothing that wouldn't make sense):** Knife from cafeteria kitchen

**OTHER STUFFIO!**

**School Sports/Activities/Clubs: **None

**School Status: **Nerd/Weirdo/Yaoi Freak/Otaku/Loser

**Theme Song:** Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavigne

**Other: **Nope!


	2. ACT 01: NEW GIRL

**A/N: Sorry guys…I'm kind of feeling tired and a bit down today due to some problems that I've been helping a friend out with, so I'm not going to list the OC's I've accepted, if you submitted one and I've accepted them, I'll tell you in PM that I have. On with the story!**

**ACT 01: N****EW ****G****IRL**

A girl with a black-violet, spiky, Japanese emo hairstyle, cerulean blue eyes, pale skin tone, and wore a wrinkled, crisp, white button up shirt, a blue and white plaid skirt, a black and white Black Rock Shooter jacket and old black converse, her left ear and right side of her nose both pierced by a ring.

shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Nekoda 'Kody' Wells, bit her bottom lip awkwardly as she adjusted her position once more in her seat on the city bus that rattled along the road to her new high school in Mystic Falls…Grim High.

It was the best high school in the entire small town, considering that the town didn't look the best and was extremely creepy, they must've needed a prestige high school to lighten the mood around here.

Kody's eyes wondered the bus, searching for any familiar faces on the bus…She sighed, hanging her head low. "First day at Grim?" A low, husky, yet emotionless voice spoke up behind Kody.

"Ha! Yeah, I'm so nervous…Especially since…" Kody's words turned into mutters and soon nothing as she craned her neck around to look up at the passenger behind her.

He had dyed, jet black hair that was grown in fair length and styled with a sweeping fringe that was presently covering his left eyes, his eyes were a shimmering and rather deep blue that seemed to almost captivate Kody at once, his skin tone was ivy white, and he wore Grim High's male uniform neatly and perfectly, not a single change done to it. Kody noticed a small, round piercing in his left ear lobe that looked to be a Nazi Cross.

"Um…Hi?" Kody giggled nervously.

"Hello." He said.

Obviously glad to have someone to talk to in this new town, Kody turned in her seat, sitting on her knees to stare eye to eye at the male. "I'm Nekoda Wells, but everyone calls me Kody." She said, gently holding out a hand for him to shake.

"James Alexander-Dante Kaymn. Nice to meet you newbie." James said.

Kody understood the teasing sentence at the end and rolled her eyes. "Never, ever call me newbie. It makes me feel uncomfortable and…Then the situation becomes awkward and I don't like awkward…Oh! Unless it's a hot type of awkward! You know, like―" James groaned and slid a hand over Kody's mouth, but it took him an effort to work up the nerve to do so.

"You talk too much." James said, repeating the line that used to always be repeated to him, making him hold his tongue more times than none.

The girl giggled into his hand and pushed it down. "My mom tells me that a lot, but my older brother, Xavier tells me that the most, you know brothers."

James didn't reply. _No…I don't…_He thought to himself, sliding back into his seat, looking out the window. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be insensitive." Kody said, a frown on her soft, pink lips.

"Do you speak to hear yourself talk?"

"You know, you remind me so much of my brother. Except, he's working on getting into college right now, so he's not here."

James blinked. "You…Just changed the subject."

"Indeed I did!" Kody laughed, earning a few glares from the other passengers, of course it wasn't a laugh that made people cringe, but one that was melodious and made everyone want to smile…Unless you were already beyond annoyed.

A small, soft smile made its way onto James' lips, a smile that to anyone that knew the teen would've called rare and say that Kody is a miracle worker. A gasp escaped Kody's lips when she realized that the song playing overhead from the radio was _Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavigne._

"I love this song, so much." Kody smiled, gently singing along to the lyrics, causing James to look at her.

When Kody's mouth slowly shut at the last word of the song, the driver called out, "Grim High!"  
>Kody gathered her things together, and followed at the heels of James. The only warning Kody had after she stepped of the bus was James saying, "Aw, crap." And then he took off in another direction.<p>

"Eh, James?" Kody called after him, but the boy continued to move away.

"Hello new girl!" A voice boomed in a high pitch, yet adorable tone, capturing Kody's full on attention.

She looked over to find a girl standing in front of her, an aura about her that seemed to be sparkling. The girl had large and narrow dark blue eyes with lovely, thick eyelashes, she had the top of her short hair—that barely reached her shoulders—dyed and electric blue with bits and pieces of her messy, uneven bangs dyed a hot pink, and the slightly spiked up ends were a flaming scarlet, the texture looking rough, and she had a pale skin tone. The girl wore a dark colored skirt that was the same miniature size of the girl's uniform skirt with black stockings beneath, she wore white ankle-length boots, the first two buttons of her shirt were left open, her tie askew, a light blue vest beneath, and she wore the blazer, but the sleeves were folded up. Not even a single inch of her outfit was ironed.

Kody cocked her head to the side, a dumbfounded expression upon her childish features. "Um…Do I know you?"

"Ack!" The girl exclaimed, seeming wounded by the first words to come fro Kody's mouth. After composing herself and slipping into a cute stance, she said, "I'm Yui Amane! Nice to meet ya!"

"Ah…Never heard of you…Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find James again." Kody said, standing up on her tip-toes, trying to peer over the crowd, but failing due to her small size.

Yui bit the inside of her cheek. She was infuriated that the new girl was ignoring when she was being friendly…No one around Grim High ignored Yui Amane because everyone loved her, literally.

"Would you like me to show you around the school?" Yui asked, putting on a friendly and cute smile.

"No." Kody said and walked off.

A girl giggled behind her, beside Yui. "Ah, you got ignored, poor Yui-Chan!"

"So mean, Rainbow…"

Kody shot a glance over her shoulder and got a glimpse of Yui, talking to a girl with rainbow colored hair. She giggled, and continued to walk. _Hm…Yui seems pretty interesting; I think I'll have a little fun with her though._

The girl walked through the gates of the school, her hands clasped together behind her back as she occasionally twirled to gain a better view of her surroundings. She twirled forward one last time before smacking into what felt like a wall.

She toppled backwards, falling flat on her butt. "Ow." She hissed beneath her breath, rubbing her side.

"Ah, sorry." A voice said, and Kody looked up when a hand was now in her face.

Kody looked up at the male and smiled, taking his hand, and he shuddered for some reason, before immediately releasing her hand. The boy had dark blue eyes, black hair, a pale white skin tone, and he looked to be like, what an otaku would call, a bishounen boy. He didn't appear to be manly in really any way, but looked more girlish than a normal guy would. And he wore the boys uniform respectfully, not a single change to it.

"Um…I'm sorry, I'm kind of new here and don't really know how to pay attention to where I'm…Do I have something on my face?" Kody asked, touching her face to assure herself that she had now stray food particles on her pale face that would show up quite well on her pale skin.

"N-no…Sorry, I'll just be going." The boy said, turning on his heel and swiftly moving hurriedly through the crowd of people.

Kody dropped her hand to her side. "Well…That was…Odd?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to guide you?" Yui spoke from behind.

Kody turned coldly to Yui and said, "No."

"Ice Princess…" Yui muttered and turned away whistling when Kody glared at her.

The dark haired teen giggled into her hand when Yui had left back to her friend, Rainbow, whom now Kody could properly see. She had her long, waist length hair dyed all the colors in the rainbow, a pair of green-blue eyes, a fair skin tone, and she wore the crisp, white shirt, the blue and white plaid skirt around her waist, and the overcoat tied around her waist, along with white converse instead of those stupid heels.

She looked up at Kody, gave her a grin and put up a peace sign, causing Yui to flail her arms around in complaint, and Rainbow rolled her eyes. "I'm seriously going to have some fun with Yui…The way she gets annoyed with me ignoring her is _so_ fucking cute." Kody said, biting her lip hotly.

"So…You're into that?"

"EEK!" Kody shrieked, turning around to face James.

"Ow." He said with a soft smile, rubbing his ear.

"Don't you do that, ever."

"Do what?"

"You know. That disappearing and reappearing thingy! It scares me shitless!"

"Ah, so it can curse?"

"I'm a person." Kody said matter-of-factly.

"Anyways, so you're into chicks?"

"Well, I like both…" Kody said awkwardly.

"Oh…You too?" James muttered.

"What?" Kody asked.

"What?" James repeated.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Jeez, you're so weird James!" Kody laughed.

"Huh?"

Kody slid her arm around his, and grinned up at him. "Well, wanna help me find my classes?

"I guess so." James said, a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

She laughed nervously at feeling Yui's dark glare boring into the back of her skull. "Let's hurry before someone beheads me." She said, dragging her thumb across her throat.

James looked questioningly down at her, shrugged and walked off with her holding his arm.

_…If the rest of the year will be like this…I think I can survive this school year…_

**I hope you liked! And I decided to start off with a lot more humor at the beginning of this remake instead of with a sad note, because we all know that there's meant to be comedy we all know it, with the new and and improved Kody.**


	3. ACT 02: YAOI OR YURI

**ACT 02: Y****AOI OR ****Y****URI**

When Kody hopped on the city bus, her cerulean blue eyes immediately began to scan the seats for James, since he seemed to be the only person she knew that actually rode the bus. Her gaze settled on the dark haired boy's form in the back of the bus, and she gave a fanged grin before heading his way.

James looked up from the window to find Kody walking back towards him, and he gave a soft smile. Kody was a cool gal in his eyes; he just couldn't help it, but smile when she popped up randomly into his line of sight.

The black-violet haired girl plopped down in the seat, right beside the older boy. "Hey there James boy~" Kody said, slugging him playfully in the shoulder.

He raised a brow and rubbed his shoulder. "You hit hard."

Kody pretended to flex the muscles in her arms before falling over, her head lying on James' shoulder as she laughed. James chuckled and shook his head at the scene before him.

Calming herself, Kody righted herself in the seat and looked over at James. "Oh…What're you listening to?"

"Hm? Oh this? Here." James said, holding out an earbud for Kody, which she gladly took and put in her ear, the song, _Hail The Apocalypse by Avatar._

"Whoa, that's cool." Kody said, bobbing her head to the hardcore song. Even though she didn't act like it, she was up for all types of music, even country…As long as you had a treat for her afterwards.

"You think so?"

Kody nodded, then put up a finger, and pulled out a manga from her bag. "What is that?" James asked, pointing to the cover, showing two guys back to back, holding hands, a blush dusted upon their adorable faces.

"This? Yaoi? Hey, don't raise your brow, I can have an interest of guys being together. I think it's more hot than a chick all over a chick…Unless of course it's me on top." Kody said, smirking pervertedly.

"Oh God." James said, holding his face in his hands. He didn't have an issue with Kody's interests in the least due to the fact he was bisexual and wasn't judgmental in the least, but the image of Kody lying on top of another girl in _that_ situation and the other one blushing madly from God knows what Kody was doing was not one that he really wanted stuck in his mind.

Kody nudged him playfully and laughed. "You're blushing~"

"Because of that image…"

"Hmm, would you like to experience what happens in that image? I could possibly be nice and let you conquer~"

"Kody." James warned, and Kody giggled.

"I'm just messing with you. Besides, I've only done _that_ once and it was an experimental experience, besides she broke up with me afterwards."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Maybe I was just bad in bed." Kody laughed, as James face palmed.

When the bus pulled up to the school, Kody and James were already walking down the aisle before the driver had a chance to call the stop. "Ah! Kody!" A cheery voice cried, one that could belong to the one…The only…Yui!

Kody put on a bored expression, prepared to tease the interesting girl once more. Yui popped up into Kody's vision with a smile on her face. "Would you like to go to class with me today? It'll be fun!"

"Hah? Do I know you?"

"ACK!" Yui exclaimed, throwing her hands over her heart. "Right in the kokoro!"

"Hm, what a lovely day."

"Oi! Listen to me!" Yui whined, bouncing up and down childishly, Rainbow snickering into her hand behind her.

"You say something?" Kody asked with a cold smile that sent shivers racking up and down Yui's small spine.

Kody turned her gaze away from Yui and started to walk through the school's gates, and she giggled when Yui cried to Rainbow, "Waahh! Rain-Chan! Ice Princess totally ignored me!"

"Not the first time Yui."

"Meanie!"

"Aw, I love you too." Rainbow laughed.

The young teen looked over her shoulder at Yui, finding her head being patted by Rainbow, who smirked at Kody, well, someone seemed to understand the whole point to Kody's façade. "So cute~" Kody said.

In the halls of Grim High, Kody was searching her locker for her newly assigned project, one that she was supposed to partner up with, someone she recalled being named…Amalia Blaze, but for some reason others call her either Syn or KiteBlaze, and from what Kody had heard, it may be because the girl was in a band called, Phoenix Rising and was Lead Guitar and sang backup vocals.

Kody sighed in frustration, running a hand through her dark hair. Abruptly, to her surprise, Kody was shoved into her locker, literally inside! Kody squirmed to turn around in her locker, being greeted by rude, hazel eyes.

The girl had a light brown skin tone, long, thigh-length curls, the top black and light blue on the bottom that was ombred, and hazel eyes. She had cut the bottom of her crisp, white button up shirt into the size of a crop top and wore the blue and white plaid skirt also in crop top form and wore it open, and instead of wearing the actual plaid skirt properly, she wore a winter white mini skirt with the white heels and a white overcoat unlike the schools, it appeared to be more like a dress coat than anything.

She sneered at the shocked and somewhat helpless look on Kody's face. "Hey, Aurora, want me to close the locker?"

"Hmph, go ahead, she was in my way, not like I care what happens to her."

"Huh?! What!" Kody cried, throwing herself towards the door, when it slammed in her face.

She thrust her fists against the locker. "Haven't you rich people ever heard of a simple, 'excuse me'?!"

Kody continued to bang her hands into the locker, screaming for someone to help. The locker door flew open, and Kody tumbled forward, crushing a figure to the floor, the sound of a basketball bouncing along the black marble floor echoing through the now empty hall.

"Well, hi there." A voice said from below her.

Blinking, Kody looked down, meeting gorgeous deep blue eyes that she almost lost herself in. The teen that had managed to cushion her fall had messy and spiky blonde hair, some spiky bangs falling on his forehead, amazing deep blue eyes, a fair skin tone. He wore the male school uniform properly, except the overcoat wasn't buttoned up and a few buttons were left undone near the top of the shirt.

"U-um…Thanks." Kody said, and gave a confused look when a hand reached down to her.

The boy had a pale skin tone, pale blue eyes, and short blonde hair with slightly longer bangs, his left ear pierced. He wore the navy blue khakis, the white button up shirt, though it was untucked, the dark blue overcoat which was unbuttoned, and pure black converse. He also had the other guy's basketball tucked beneath his free arm.

"Thanks." Kody repeated, taking his hand as he helped her stand up.

"Whew, you're actually quite light." The one on the ground said, rubbing the back of his head and grinning.

"Sorry about that, I was shoved into my locker."

"Sounds like Aurora Smith." The other said with his lips pressed into a firm line.

"Don't really know her."

"Heh, well, I'm David Reiss, but everyone calls me Reiss. I play on the school's basketball team."

"I'm Jaden Reks, Vocalist and Front Man of Phoenix Rising." The other grinned toothily, jabbing a thumb at his chest.

"Okay, dear _Vocalist and Front Man of Phoenix Rising_, hand over the Goddamn basketball. That's the one that's going to help me win the championship." Reiss said, and with a chuckle, Jaden passed the basketball to Reiss.

"Very funny." Jaden smirked playfully.

"Ah…Well, I've got to go, my partner can't do all the work on her own." Kody said, grabbing her bag from the ground.

"Oh, we didn't catch your name." Reiss said, passing the basketball between his hands.

"Uh, Nekoda Wells, but I prefer Kody if it's all the same to you." She said, peering up through her lashes at the two boys.

"Hey, Kody, is this yours?" Jaden asked, and Kody turned her gaze to his hand, right in her hand was her yaoi manga.

Her face flushed a deep red as she gingerly took the manga from his hands. "Y-yeah."

"Hm, so you like that?" Reiss asked, leaning down to look Kody eye to eye.

"…Uh, yeah?"

Reiss leaned close to her ear, his lips brushing against her skin, and Kody shivered at the tickling sensation of her sensitive ears. "I could always give you some fanservice."

"EEK!" Kody shrieked, jumping back into the lockers.

"And Jaden here can help!" Reiss laughed, sliding an arm around Jaden's shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about…But if it's one of your weird ideas…I'd rather not." Jaden said.

* * *

><p>After the whole run-in with Reiss and Jaden, Kody went to class, and surprisingly, the teacher wasn't there yet, apparently, the teacher got really sick and took off, lunch came up.<p>

Kody truly didn't want to risk going into the lunchroom and risk being found by Aurora again, so she tiptoed out to the courtyard. When she opened the doors, Kody was indeed left in awe.

The courtyard was quite beautiful, the grass neatly trimmed, the cherry blossoms rustling in the warm afternoon breeze, and the soft splashing of the small fountain ahead was heard. Kody felt completely soothed by the atmosphere of the courtyard…That was until she jumped at the sound of, "YES! DIE!"

Being herself, Kody rushed to the sound of the voice, hoping to not find someone covered in blood, holding a knife with a dead body on the ground. When she found herself at the fountain, a girl with a fair skin tone with freckles dusting her face around the nose area, bright, excited green eyes, red-orange hair that was short and was covered by a beanie, one her bangs and the back ends of her hair stuck out. She wore the uniform very loose on her petite form and wore sneakers instead of those ridiculous heels, and had silver glasses settled on the bridge of her nose that had the standard, square-ish rounded frame.

"Oh thank God!" Kody sighed, putting a hand over her chest in relief that there was no dead body nor any blood.

The red head popped a Lays potato chip into her mouth and chewed furiously as she began to continue playing her game, and from what Kody could make out of the small, dripping red letters, it read: Zombie Survivor 4. "Aha! Die all of you undead pieces of shit!"

Kody stared dumbfounded, and she felt that if she were actually in an anime, she would've sweat dropped at the scene. "What are you shouting about?"

"Dammit! Stupid hoards." The girl said, making a pouty face, her lips puckered out childishly, yet also in a cute way that almost made Kody's heart skip a beat.

"Um…What're you playing?" Kody dared to ask.

She looked up at the dark haired girl with a know-it-all grin that sent shivers through Kody's body. "Only the best game ever created to catch up on Zomb-ology dear child."

"Da fuck?" Kody spoke bluntly, raising a brow.

"Well, if I don't catch up on it and the apocalypse does happen, I'll be screwed."

"Love, it's not gonna happen." Kody said, twirling on her heel and plopping down by the fountain.

"It has to! If doesn't I'd have spent all my life researching for nothing."

"What a sad, sad life." Kody shook her head, but laughed and ruffled the other girl's hair.

"Who're you now?" The girl finally asked.

"Nekoda, but you can call me Kody." She grinned.

"Heh, I'm Samantha, but I like to be called Sam, it's a lot easier to say and…_She_ said it's cute." Sam said with a blush.

"Who?" Kody asked, pulling out her yaoi manga. She thought if Reiss and Jaden knew, what was the point of being ashamed to show it off. Besides, if they had an issue, they'd have to take it up with her.

"OH! OH! OH! You're into yaoi and yuri?!" Sam exclaimed, wriggling in her spot happily.

"Well, I like yaoi more than yuri, but I can read both." Kody said, blinking.

Sam put up a finger and turned her back to her for a moment, and when she turned around, she held a book in her hands. "I got it published by Manga Incorporated, and last I knew, the owners' daughter, Naruhiko Okura goes here to Grim!"

"O-okay." Kody said, taking the manga, remembering that Manga Incorporated published her favorite mangas, usually it was yaoi, but maybe they gave yuri a chance.

Kody scanned the front cover, it revealed a girl with multicolored hair behind another girl with a perverted smirk on her face as she hugged the other from behind, whom hid her face with a soft blush.

As Kody progressed further into the manga, she became quite interested. In one scene, the blushing girl with darker reddish hair had been pushed into a wall by the multicolored girl and the girl exchanged loving words before forcing her mouth onto the pinned girls, that caused her heart to skip a beat before it started to patter along once more.

But these characters were too familiar…And it hit Kody as she handed Sam back her yuri manga that she drew, it was Rainbow and Sam! "So…You have a major crush on Rainbow?"

Sam blushed and nodded. "Actually, I've had one on her since our meeting in middle school. Of course, she was cold-hearted back then, but still, I love her. And nowadays, she actually wants to get closer to me…"

Kody hummed seductively. "Sounds like Rainbow may like you back."

"Eh?!" Sam exclaimed, her face now beet red.

"Don't worry, besides, I have my own love life. Someone that I really cannot help, but torture in certain ways. She is so cute when she complains about me. Usually, I'm not one to go for that, it's just not in my personality. But damn, I find it hot~"

"You mean…Yui?"

Kody hummed in approval. "She's really popular, fanboys might not let you have her."

"Oh believe me love," Kody said, cupping Sam's chin. "She'll be mine."

"So this is where you've been?!" A voice called from the window.

"Crap…" Kody muttered, looking up at the window, to find Yui standing there with her arms cross and James rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Kody…I couldn't take the torture." James said, hanging his head slightly, even though he still spoke with a slight emotionless tone.

"Hmm~ That's okay, I was just having a chat with Sammy love." Kody smirked at Yui's annoyed expression.

Rainbow appeared beside Yui and waved happily to Sam, who waved back with a nervous smile. "Ice Princess, you're gonna eat lunch with me and that's final!" Yui shouted, looking as if she may climb out the window to jump out after Kody.

"Ah, I'd like to see you try!"

And indeed, Yui jumped out the window, and caught Kody in the end. Except, Yui didn't know that's exactly what Kody wanted…

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, all done. Sorry it took so long everyone, I cam down with the flu. But I've been thinking of all of you and decided that I just HAD to update my stories today. And thanks to Chi-San and Blaze-San for lifting my sick spirits enough to write. :D<strong>

_**DEAD REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**haterme: ****Super glad you like it! And I'd love to check it out! :D**_

_**TigerMasters: ****Yay! And I got them both, absolutely love them my dears! *hugs you both***_

_**NightWolfx13: Hehe, glad you thought it was awesome, and whew, that's a relief.**_

**_666funtimes: Yes, Rainbow, the life of the party! It does, sorry about that, I thought it would be better to start of as a regular school life with Kody as I introduce every character submitted and then head into the true action, so yep, it'll change, especially at the rate I'm introducing characters. XD_**

**_Kiyumie: Yay, I'm super glad that I got you to laugh Kiyu-San! I know, I thought that part was funny too! _**

**_KiteBlaze: Woo-Hoo! Super glad you thought so!_**

**_OtakuNeko13: Yes, I know there can't be a Dead High without them (Or Yui, Sam, James, Reiss, XD all of them). I know, I think they're all so cute too...You'll find out soon Neko-Chan, soon. XD_**

**_Awesome D.T: Uwaahh! Yay, my beloved prince, I missed you so! Seriously, I have! Uh-huh, agreed, 100%. Hmm, I don't remember, but I don't know if he's German. Hehe, I think they're better as besties too, right now, I'm all about Kody x Yui, we need to make up a shipping name for them D.T! Yes, indeed, she's back, (I love it too :3) and she wouldn't be herself without that hair. Mr. Girly...His name will be announced very, VERY soon! Hahaha, thanks so much D.T, so much praise I think I'm blushing...*blushes*_**

**_ZorialWater: Aw, don't worry about it, I'm sure there'll be a time when you do, but just remember the saying, 'the best for last'! Yeah, pretty much, and I hope that you like the way I introduced Sam in this one, if I do say so, I think I did a fairly good job with introductions for a sick person. XD And yep, I'm going to take up a few more chapters before it all starts to go down. :D_**

**_-See you all next time!-_**


End file.
